Thorn
by Br0kenThOrn
Summary: Captured by the MRD, Alex is now taken in by the X-Men. Join Alex as he now fights along side his new team members, as he faces, love, friendship, a new family, anger, betrayal, and fear, One thing Alex knows for sure, his life will never be the same again.
1. Hindsight

Sometimes you just wake up and know it's going to be one of those days. Maybe you slept through your alarm clock or forgot to study during a weekend when you had a big test on the next Monday for one of your classes. For me it all started when a bunch of MRDs broke down my door and pointed their gun in my face. At 8am no doubt also when I didn't get home until 2am, so I was already in a nasty mood.

Now, I don't know about you, but when I get woken up before9:30, I am not the nicest creature in the world. In fact I tend to get a downright evil. And when it comes to my powers, it is not the best idea to make me mad because then I tend to lose control. So I don't think it's entirely my fault when the MRDs filed into my bedroom and giant vines come from the ground, grab them and throw them out the window. What? When a guy can control plants, things like that tend to happen. "You have got to be kidding me," I mumbled as I heard the screams and bellows of the MRD soldiers from my new renovated bedroom. More soldiers were going to be sent up to get me no doubt, better get dressed at the very least. Then start running. Yeah, that sounds like the best idea I've had in a long time

With a heavy moan I dragged myself out from under my electric blankets and pulled on the first clothes I grabbed. A pair of tight blue jeans, a black T-shirt with a pentagram on the front saying "Venom Welcome to Hell in dark yellow writing, and my dark blue Nike sneakers were all I had time to pull on before the next round of soldiers thundered up the stairs.

Quickly I walked over to the hole in my wall and considered my options. I could either A: take out the men coming up the stairs, or B: I could go out the window. Seeing the soldiers stepping into my room I quickly turned and jumped out the window like the terminator at the end of T2, doing a tuck and roll onto the ground which hurt like a mother.

On the ground, soldiers were already racing over to apprehend me; over their shoulders I could see the horrified gazes of my parents and older sisters as they looked at me, the mutant. My stomach twisted painfully and I mentally kicked myself for revealing my secret to them. I knew it had been a mistake as soon as I had told them. Something in their eyes just told me that they just couldn't accept me. Their betrayal left a bitter taste in my mouth, but I had more important things to worry about now.

I held my hands out in front of me, parallel to the earth and raised them slowly. In a neat little semi-circle around me a long root appeared from the ground, and then with a swift flick of my hand the root whacked against the ground and caused the approaching soldiers to be knocked off their feet. I took the momentary distraction to my advantage and started running. When the next batch of soldiers came towards me, I waved my hands in a graceful arc and thicker roots appeared from the ground and tied them up.

A few soldiers, wising up to my tactics didn't approach, but shot their guns at me. I dodged the ones I could, rolling out of the way, and created a shield from the ground to protect me from the rest. Since I was concentrating on the soldiers in front of me, I didn't notice the flying net until it was too late.

It wrapped around me like a spider web, making me lose my balance and fall to the ground. I snarled and struggled with the rope until a gush of gas to my face made my vision start to swim.

"Damn it all!" I growled as I lost consciousness. They had caught me after all.

When I woke up, I nearly blinded myself when I looked up into a very bright, long, florescent light bulb. I swore loudly and squeezed my eyes shut while I wiped away the tears leaking out of the corner of my eyes. Finally, when I had control of myself again, I studied my surroundings and scowled at what I found.

I was in a metal cell, no openings save for the door that was covered with glowing lasers. I didn't bother trying to see what would happen if I touched it, the results would be painful. The only piece of furniture, if you could call it that, were the hard benches on either side, they had placed me on one of them while I was unconscious. That was decent of them I suppose.

Slowly I rose to my feet and got as close to the lasers as I dared. Carefully I peeked out into the hall, but there wasn't very much to see. I was in the holding block, and there were lots of cells lining both sides of the corridor. I couldn't see any of the occupants, but I knew which ones were occupied and which weren't. The ones with mutants obviously had the force fields up while the empty ones didn't.

Interestingly enough, the cell across from mine didn't hold a single mutant, but a small family. A dark skinned man with spectacles and a beard, a woman with long red hair and a little girl who clutched a worn looking teddy bear to her chest. She was staring at me with big eyes and felt like the world's biggest idiot, remembering my curse words earlier.

"Hey kid. How's it going over on that side of the hall?"

Her lips twitched and her parents looked at me with some disapproval. I can't blame them. I hadn't exactly given them a good first impression, and with the way I looked like some sort of punk with my ripped jeans, and my spiked up black hair, and my darker then human green eyes. It did give me a sort of delinquent look. So I did my best to ignore them and kept my green eyes on the girl. I was good with kids; I had been really close to my little cousin before…well before my aunt and uncle stopped seeing me

She smiled tentatively and hugged her teddy bear even closer. "Probably the same as over there," she said quietly.

I laughed. "Probably," I agreed. "So what are you in for?"

Her father opened his mouth as if to speak, but the girl spoke before he hand a chance. "We let a mutant stay at our house because he saved my life and they arrested us for it."

I blinked in surprised. "You're not mutants?"

"Is that a problem?" the father demanded, a scowl on his face. I immediately raised my hands in surrender.

"Not at all, I'm just surprised. I didn't think I'd find any non-mutants down here." I frowned and tried to figure why the family would have been arrested. They wouldn't have been if they cooperated with the MRD… "You guys wouldn't tell them anything about the mutant you sheltered, did you?"

The girl shook her head proudly. "No, and we won't either."

I nodded in approval. "Good for you kid."

"What did you do to get in here?"

"Erica!" the mother exclaimed. "That's extremely rude."

Laughing, I shook my head. "Nah, it's ok. I asked first didn't I? It's only fair she asks the same question," I told the mom, then looked at the kid. "My parents don't like mutants at all," I said with a grimace. "When I told them what I was…well…they turned me in."

Erica's eyes widened. "Your parents did this to you?"

Uh oh, I hope I didn't cause any trouble between her and her folks. "Yeah."

Her big brown eyes started to fill with tears and I quickly opened my mouth to reassure her, but a hissing sound from down the hall stopped me. I craned my neck awkwardly, trying to see was what going on, and saw three soldiers marching down the hall. Two regular MRD soldiers a big, bald guy between them who I imagined was someone higher up on the hierarchy system. They stopped in front of the family's cell and the guy in the middle started talking.

"Tell me about the mutant."

Erica and her father stood up, clutching each other's hand. "We don't know what you're talking about," Erica said coldly.

"His name is Wolverine, and he's very dangerous."

"He is not," she spat.

I liked this kid even more

The big guy stepped towards them menacingly, and though I couldn't see his face, I imagine it was scrunched up in an ugly scowl.

"Yes he is," he snarled. Erica flinched into her father's leg and I snapped. The man was going too far, growling at little kids like that.

"Hey, big and ugly," I called. He whirled around to stare at me incredulously. His scars making my words quite ironic. "Yeah I'm talking to you. Why don't you pick on someone who can actually fight back? Or are you too chicken to do anything other than frighten little girls?"

With a snarl he turned to me and stomped over to my cell. "I'd watch yourself if I were you, mutie."

I smirked. "Why would I, when watching your face turn purple is so much more amusing?"

He gritted his teeth, but ignored my comment. "Ok, boy, I'm going to give you the deal we give to every mutant here. Give us the name of any mutants you know, and we'll—"

"You'll what?" I asked scathingly. "Set me free? I don't think so. Not hurt or kill me? I'm not afraid of you. You won't get any names out of me."

He grinned devilishly and I couldn't stop a shiver from running down my spine. "We'll see about that." He nodded to the guards who turned off the lasers and grabbed my hands. I struggled a bit, but I wasn't anywhere near strong enough to get out of their grasp and without any further ado, they dragged me out of my cell and down the hall.

They took me to another room not far away and placed me in a metal chair in the center. As soon as I sat down, large metal restraints clamped down on my arms, waist and chest and the bald guy laughed as I struggled.

"This is your last chance, mutie. Why don't you make this easier on yourself and tell us now?"

"You want me to talk, here listen to this" I snarled and spat right into his face. He just shrugged and pressed a button on a tiny little remote. Metal wrapped around my head, covering my eyes and keeping my head in place. There was a moment where I just struggled against the cold metal, and then excruciating pain wracked my body. There wasn't even a build-up in strength, just suddenly it was there and I screamed with pain and surprise.

I writhed in the chair, trying not to make a sound and to stop moving, but I didn't have control over my body any more. It writhed and whimpered pathetically, occasional screams bursting out and tearing at my vocal chords.

"It hurts doesn't it?" His voice seemed like it was coming from miles away, but its mocking tone injured me in ways that the pain couldn't. Clever of them, combining emotional and physical pain in one horrible, breaking experience.

"So pathetic, weak. How does it feel to be the scum of the earth? Unloved, unwanted? Your own family gave you up. You are truly alone now."

"Shut up!" I managed to spit out through my clenched teeth. I whimpered again and the pain spiked and I knew that Baldy was adjusting the pain level on the machine.

"Alex William James. 6'2". 16. Green eyes. Black hair." He snorted. "Your parents should have realized you were a mutant right from the start. Let's take a look at your high school record, let's see vandalism, martial artist, quick to anger, stubborn, class skipper, and yet a straight A student. We know all about you, Alex. "

The pain climaxed and I screamed as tears leaked out from behind the metal over my eyes. My back arched against my restraints, but nothing I did relieved the pain. "Go Fuck yourself!" I screamed.

"We'll find them anyways,Alex. And when we do we'll make sure that they suffer more because you made things that much more difficult for us. Is that what you want?"

"No," I moaned pathetically. "Go away Hitler!"

Abruptly the pain vanished and I sagged wearily against the chair, sweat and tears running down my face. My clothes felt vastly more uncomfortable now that they were sticking to my body, and phantom pain still made my muscles shudder. Slowly the metal strips over my eyes moved and I blinked to clear my vision. Baldy leaned closer, invading my personal space and I couldn't help but flinch away. His nasty breath contaminated my air and I could see a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"Tell me now, or you'll regret it."

"No," I whispered defiantly between my gasps for air.

He simply straightened and nodded to one of the soldiers. "Take him to Stone. Give him this." He handed the man a piece of paper and the soldier saluted briskly before turning to me. Quickly he released me from my bonds and roughly pulled me to my feet. My muscles still weren't working right through, my legs were like jelly and I nearly fell on my face until the soldier caught me and then proceeded to drag me away.

A few seconds later I was being dragged into another room that looked like some freakish modern day med lab. A metal slab was position in the middle of the room with tables and cupboards full of knives and other scary looking devices placed around the room. In a swivel chair by a desk a middle aged man reclined, reading a magazine. He looked up expectantly when we entered and grinned when he saw me.

"Oh yay," he purred. Which made me sick to my stomach "Finally, another one. I was getting bored here on my lonesome."

"He's all yours Stone. This is from General Moss." The soldier passed him the piece of paper and shoved me towards the slab before exiting the room. I started shaking again, but I glared at Stone anyways.

He quickly read the note then tossed it in the garbage and turned to me. "Well, young Alex, let me introduce myself. I am Captain Stone, and I am in charge of gaining information when that machine fails to do so."

"And how often does that happen?"

He shook his head. "Not often at all, I'm afraid. I haven't had someone to play with for almost a month now." I shivered at the word 'play' but he didn't seem to notice. "And don't bother trying to use your powers, my own won't allow you to do that."

I gaped at him. "You're a mutant?"

"Yes."

"And you're working with them! Hurting others of your kind! How could you?"

"Quite easily actually," he said coldly, clinically. "The MRD leaves me alone, I get rich and they get information. It's a win-win situation if you ask me."

"You're a monster," I hissed.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Perhaps. Now, if you would please lie down on the table. We might as well get started."

"Make me!"

His dark eyes glittered. "Very well."

Before I could react he was by my side and lifting me onto the table. I screamed and lashed out at him, but he was built like a boulder and didn't even flinch as I pounded my fists against his flesh. Soon he had me strapped down to the table with leather restraints so I couldn't move no matter how hard I squirmed.

"Now, I'm going to give you one last chance to tell me what Moss wants to know. If you talk now I will not lay a finger one you and you may go back to your cell. So what is your choice?"

"Kiss my ass!"

He grinned manically. "I thought that's what you'd say." He turned his back to me and started fiddling with the tools. "Now, that machine that you just experienced put you through some of the worst pain you'll ever imagine and coupled with some emotional abuse it usually gets some good results," he said grudgingly. "But is has a major fault. For one, it only causes pain for as long as you're in it. "Older methods of torture, like branding and cutting makes a lasting pain plus disfigures the victim. And people are so vain by nature, that they usually do anything to stop both from happening. So, little one, that's what we're going to try." He turned around, holding a red-hot brand shaped like and 'M' in one hand. Quickly before I could do anything he plunged it onto my upper arm near the shoulder.

I screamed and the hot iron branded my skin, the smell of burning flesh reaching my nostrils and making me want to throw up. As my shoulder burned with pain and continued to throb unbearably I knew that if I cried I would give him more pleasure as Stone backed away with a sickly grin.

"On a scale of one to ten, how did that make you feel?" he asked as he reheated the brand.

"Fuck off," I growled.

"I thought so." He smirked and moved forward and quickly branded my other arm in the same position. I screamed loudly again when it met my skin and my stomach roiled, wanting to rid my body of food I didn't have.

"Please stop," I begged

"Giving up already? What a pity. But go ahead boy. Tell me what Moss wishes to know and I'll stop. So what is it?"

"I won't tell you anything!"

He shrugged. "Very well then." He put down the brand and picked up a wicked look knife. His wrist flicked towards me and I instinctively flinched away, but the edge still got my face and left a burning trail from forehead to cheekbone, just barely missing my eye. Before I could recover I heard it swish through the air again and then my palms burned with pain too.

I finally cried as the bloods poured out of my wounds, unaware of anything accept for the crippling pain. Part of me wanted to blurt out all the information I had to make the pain go away. Another part, the more stubborn part refused to give them what I wanted. So I compromised. I screamed out curses at Stone, hoping to keep my mouth suitably occupied so I wouldn't say something stupid and released my anger at him too. Still with each curse word, it seemed to make Stone more anger and he lashed out at me, only this time with a whip.

My screams and the cracks of the whip must have been loud enough to wake the dead, yet no one came in. After a while my voice grew hoarse and I stopped yelling, and Stone paused in his lashing. I kept my eyes squeezed shut and shuddered on the table, but I could hear Stone panting from exertion and grinding his teeth in anger.

Before either of us could say anything, the door opened with a hiss and a loud, guttural snarl ripped through the air quickly followed by the sounds of a scuffle. Bewildered I cracked my eyes open, blinking away sweat, tears and blood to find a short man dressed in a strange suit slamming Stone into a wall. I could only stare in shock as Stone slumped to the ground unconscious and the man turned to me, metal claws sinking back into his hands.

We stared at each other for a moment before he slowly approached with his hands raised towards me.

"Its ok kid, I'm here to help," the man said in a low, gravelly voice. He moved closer, his hands moving towards me.

"Yeah right" Struggling against my bonds to move farther away from him. The man stopped moving immediately.

"I'm trying to help you, kid. Please. I'm just going to undo those straps and help you to safety. I promise I won't hurt you. Just let me help you." Slowly his hands moved to the leather straps, and though I trembled I forced myself not to move. I had to be rational, just because he was a guy didn't mean he was going to hurt me. Focus Alex.

"Can you walk?" the man asked when he was done undoing the straps me. Instead of answering I sat up unsteadily and jumped to the ground, falling flat onto my face. I tried to climb to my feet, but my muscles were like mush and I couldn't do little besides sit up so the man stepped forward and before I could protest scooped me up in his arms.

After a short while the man stopped and I could hear a lot of voices. I covered my eyes to protect them from the light.

"Oh my stars and garters," a voice whispered not too far away. "What did they do to him?"

"Can you carry him Hank? I've gotta clear the way."

"Of course, hand the young man over."

I moaned pathetically as I was moved around, and tried to make myself even smaller as my wounds burned. All I wanted was for the pain to end, but it just got worse as whoever was holding me started to run, jostling me around. I moaned and flinched, certain I was going to explode form the pain, until I was placed gently on something cold, hard and smooth that began to lift.

I could hear gun fire and a loud engine, some people talking, but it all blended together. More tears streamed down my cheeks and a large, strong hand brushed against my forehead. I wanted to flinch away, but I didn't have the strength.

"Hey mate, he don't look too good," a male voice with a strong Australian accent said somewhere above my head. There was some shuffling around until the deep, gravelly voice of my rescuer spoke.

"Hey kid, can you hear me? Kid?" His voice grew steadily fainter and darkness began taking over. I welcomed it gratefully as slowly the pain began to fade away and I knew no more.

I slowly came to; I had a much nicer wakeup call that the day before. A rumbling hum by my side was rather comforting and slowly I cracked my eyes opening, careful to look away from the lights overhead.

Slowly and painfully I turned my head and blinked at what I saw. A Large, fuzzy, blue man wearing brown pants, a green T-shirt and a lab coat was scrawling on a clipboard. A pair of delicate looking spectacles rested on his nose, making his bestial appearance rather comical and not at all scary.

"Who are you?" I asked, my throat burning with the effort and sounding more like a croak than anything else. It sounded pretty frightening to me, but the blue man jumped a foot in the air then looked down at me in surprise.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry I didn't realize you were awake." He adjusted his glasses so they perched on top of his head. "My name is Dr. Henry McCoy, you may call me Hank or Beast if you prefer. And your name my dear?"

"Alex," I said shortly. I didn't want to seem rude, but I didn't trust him yet. "Where am I?"

"At X-men headquarters." He paused for a moment and smiled sheepishly, his big fangs flashing accidentally. "Well, at what soon will be the X-men headquarters anyways."

"Who're the X-men?"

"A group of mutants fighting for mutant rights. Our ultimate goal is to have humans and mutants living together peacefully, and we try to do that by not only saving mutant lives but helping the humans as well."

"Oh," I said softly, not quite understanding but willing to let it go. I studied Hank for a moment, noticing how his eyes kept staying to my forehead and sighed heavily. "So how bad is it doc?" I asked, slowly sitting up.

Hank sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, and I quickly moved back, to put as much distance between us as possible. Not because I feared the way he looked, I quickly realized, but because I feared what he might do to me. Stone had left a deeper psychological scar than I thought.

"Physically, you are doing extremely well," Hank said, politely ignoring my movements. "I cleaned and bandaged all your wounds and they seem to be healing nicely. The cuts on your palms and face will scar, likely permanently, but the lashes from the whip will likely fade in time. It's a miracle you weren't blinded. The scars from the brands are also yours for life, but they can be easily concealed as long as you wear something for than a t-shirt.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish, Alex," Hank continued softly. "You may even join the X-men if you wish." He hesitated for a moment then spoke again. "Do you have anyone you wish for me to contact? Your parents perhaps?"

I clenched my fists at the word 'parents' and quickly shook my head. "No."

"Very well. I'll be in the next room over if you need me. Logan, the man who rescued you, will be wandering around as well so do not be alarmed if you see him."

I nodded. "Ok."

Hank stood up, the bed groaning in relief, and walked to the door. "Try to get some rest; it's the best medicine in these situations."

"Ok, thank you."

He grinned at me, flashing his fangs. "You're welcome." Quietly he flicked off the light and slipped out of the room.

I lay back down on the bed, and clutching the blankets around me. I hadn't thought I would be able to sleep in that strange room, surrounded by strangers especially since I just woke up a few minutes ago, but my eyelids started drooping almost immediately. Soon I was asleep.


	2. Part 2

When I woke up again, it was dark. No that it was any indication about what time it was, there were no windows in the room where I was sleeping and the lights were off. Slowly and painfully I slipped out from the blankets and for the first time noticed what I was wearing. An exceedingly large pair of sweat pants and wife-beater engulfed my long lanky and my feet were bare. For a moment I wondered who had changed me out of my clothes and then decided not to worry about it. For once I didn't really want to know and for another I was grateful that they did. I wouldn't have wanted to sleep in the sweat and blood encrusted clothes I had been wearing.

Quietly I padded towards the door, having an overwhelming urge to use theshower. After a brief poking around I found a shower to clean up a bit. Once I had finished I looked at myself in the mirror, critically eyeing the new changes.

My hair and eyes looked the same as always. Though my hair was messy and slightly greasy looking and my eyes tired. My face and hands were still bandaged and sore, but they were feeling kind of itchy which meant they were healing. When I lifted my shirt to look at the lashings, I winced and the mess. My skin was a mottle black, blue and yellow scattered with red welts. They were fading and only a few bandages covered the worst of it. All in all I was a bit of a mess, but I was healing and that was the important thing.

With a heavy sigh I left the washroom and started wandering around. The metal hallways were rather creepy looking, I decided as I meandered, and cold. Still, it was better than nothing and Hank at least had been kind to me when I first woke up. Hopefully the other guy, Logan, would be too.

I finally came to a room where the smell of food was rather concentrated and tentatively I poked my head in. Hank was sitting at a table with a plate of untouched pancakes in front of him and a newspaper in his hands. A small frown marred his face as he read, and he absentmindedly sipped at a mug of coffee that was dwarfed by his large hand. Another man, Logan I assumed, was leaning on the counter near the toaster, a plate nearby and waiting. He also nursed a cup of coffee and as soon as I peeked in his head moved up and he looked right at me.

"Morning, kid," he greeted me with a small smile. "How're you feelin'?"

Slowly I moved into the room, feeling ridiculous in my clothes and wrapped my arms around myself. "like the coyote after he fails to catch the roadrunner I admitted softly. "But better. Thanks."

"Ah, Alex," Hank said with a large smile. "I'm glad to hear that. This is Logan, by the way, I don't think you were formerly introduced?" I shook my head in response and gave Logan a small nod that he returned. Hank obviously considered that to be a perfectly fine way to greet someone and immediately plunged on. "Wonderful. Would you like some breakfast? I'm willing to share my pancakes if you wish."

I shook my head. "No, that's fine. I'll just make myself some cereal." Quickly I wandered over where the fridge was and had some cheerio's. There was a long moment of awkward silence, and I beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable as each moment passed, but then Hank broke the silence.

"Alex, later this afternoon Logan and I are going to go see one of our old friends to see if she wishes to join us. While we're out we can drop you off at a mall so you can get yourself some new clothes if you would like."

"I don't have any money," I admitted quietly, playing with the hem of my shirt.

Hank shook his head. "We have some you can use." When I opened my mouth to protest he quickly jumped in. "And if you feel like you must, you can repay us later. It's is not necessary though, we are trying to help you."

I bit my lip and considered it. I really didn't want to use their money, they had done so much for me already, but I couldn't think of anything else unless… "Um, if you could drop me off at my old house I could pick up my things. It would be a lot easier than way."

Hank and Logan exchanged a glanced and they nodded. "Very well, if that is what you wish. While you're there you may pick up anything you wish to keep, computers, cds, that sort of thing."

"Ok."

With that plan in place I started eating my breakfast, feeling a little more secure in my place with these men. If they wanted to me pick up my valuables as well, obviously they expected me to be here a while, and I was strangely ok with that. In fact I was happy. Slowly they were gaining my trust.

A few hours later I had taken a shower and changed into another pair of borrowed clothes that were just as big and Hank had found me some shoes to wear until we reached my house. Once we were ready, we all piled into the MRD helicopter and headed off to my house. The entire way there I was jittery and nervous but slowly it was replaced by a simmering rage. This was my family, the ones who handed me over to the MRD where I was tortured for information. No, they weren't my family any more.

Hank landed the helicopter in a field a little ways from my house and after a brief discussion it was decided that Hank would stay to watch the helicopter and Logan and I would gather my things. Logan and I didn't say a word as we walked to my house, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable, even though I was careful to keep a good amount of space between us. It was a companionable silence and somehow I knew that if everything went wrong, Logan would have my back.

Finally we reached my house and I paused on the sidewalk, taking it in. The lawn was a mess from my fight with the MRD and the white paint was scorched a bit. The hole I had made was covered with plastic that moved in the wind and I felt a surge of satisfaction realizing how much trouble I had caused my parents that night. Karma's a bitch. The car was in the drive though, indicating they were home and slowly I walked up to the door, Logan on my heels.

I knocked firmly on the wooden door and stared impassively at it while I heard footsteps approaching and my dad pulled open the door. We stared at each other for a mull minute before he finally spoke.

"Alex? What are you doing here? I thought—"

"That I was gone for good?" I asked angrily. "Not quite. But don't worry, I'm just here for my stuff." Roughly I pushed past him and walked confidently into the house even though on the inside I was quaking with nerves or rage I wasn't certain.

"Chris? Who is it? Oh," my mother said, walking around the corner, wiping her hands on a tea towel. "Alex?" she asked tentatively.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be out of your hair soon." I turned to Logan who was leaning against the doorframe, watching the three of us carefully. "My room's upstairs, can you help me pack?"

"Sure thing, kid," he said and together we walked up the stairs, my parents following nervously.

"Little lover, can we talk?" my mother asked once we reached my room. My parents stayed by the door while Logan and I shoved my things into whatever bags I could fine. Duffle bags, a couple suitcases, backpacks. I didn't bother being neat about it, I just dumped the contents of my drawers in, though I was sure to do my undergarments myself rather than have Logan stumble upon them.

"Speak, I'm listening."

"We're concerned. The MRD called us last night, informing us you had run away with some…" she glanced at Logan nervously and quickly changed what she was going to say. "Unsavoury characters."

"Did they?" I mused as I stuffed my laptop in its special carrying case.

"Yes, perhaps it's best you stay home."

I snorted. "What? So you can just call the MRD again no thanks."

"We just want what's best for you."

I froze and slowly turned to them, anger making my fists clench and I nearly ripped the suitcase in two. "What's best for me?" I repeated. "You want what's best for me?" I laughed coldly. "You have no idea what's best for me. And you know what? You lost the right to order me around the moment you called the MRD. You aren't my parents anymore; you're just the people that gave birth to me."

My mother's eyes filled with tears, but my dad's eyes flashed with anger. "Don't you dare speak to us that way," he snapped. "You must give us all the respect we deserve."

"That's exactly what I did. I gave you all due respect."

"That's it!" My father stomped forward and grabbed my wrist, yanking me towards the door and away from Logan. My skin burned where he touched me and I tried to pull away from him.

"Back off!" I screeched, clawing at his hand.

"Stop that racket, Alex, I'm your father and I know what's best for you."

"Don't touch me!" I growled. Suddenly Logan was there, gripping my father's wrist so tightly I could hear something crunching. My father bellowed in pain and let go of me, allowing me to stumble backwards and cower behind Logan.

"He said back off," Logan growled menacingly to my parents who paled and cringed away from the angry man. Logan then turned to me, approaching me but not trying to touch. "You ok, kid?"

"Yeah, let's just go."

He nodded. "Sure kid, let's go."

Quickly we gathered up my things, Logan taking the three bags of my clothes and I had two bags of valuables that I didn't want to leave behind. Without saying a word we walked down the stairs and to the door, I paused on the threshold and looked back at my ashen parents.

"Tell Sarah I said bye," I said quietly, then hurriedly walked out and slammed the door behind me.

Once again Logan and I didn't say anything on the way back to the helicopter. Our faces must have reflected our visit and Hank didn't ask any questions as we piled in. Hank and Logan started talking about where to find someone called Rogue and I took the opportunity to change into something that actually fit. I retreated to the back, and shuffled through it all until I found a decent pair of jeans, a che Guevara t-shirt that would hide the bandages on my midsection and shoulders, and a pair of sneakers.

Once I was decent I returned to the front and saw we were just beginning to land. I looked around the area carefully, mostly full of empty warehouses, and my eyebrows shot up. "Rogue will be here?"

"Senator Kelly is giving a speech on mutants in this vicinity right now," Hank explained. "We think that Rogue will be there, listening." With the ease of practice he landed the helicopter and turned it off. We all climbed out and looked around, specifically at the large crown of people surrounding the senator. Logan pulled a pair of huge binoculars and peered through them, trying to find her.

"What does this chick look like?" I asked, scanning the crowd with my own pair of binoculars that they had given me.

"Light brown hair and white bangs. Usually keeps it up in a ponytail. Green eyes," Logan grunted. "She'll be keeping her skin covered up too, so likely wearing a jacket of some sort."

Suddenly Kelly whipped a black tarp off a purple, mechanical spider and I whistled under my breath. "What in the name of all that's holy is that thing?"

"A sentinel prowler," Logan growled. "A mutant hunter. If Rogue's there it'll likely go after her. They're programmed to chase mutants and kill them." As Logan predicted, the sentinel seemed to pick out a retreating figure in the crown and stepped off the podium to chase it.

"Is that her?"

"Yep. Let's go."

Following along the rooftops we chased the sentinel and girl. Me using the surrounding trees to teleport, Logan and Hank jumping from roof to roof. Finally we managed to catch up to the pair, only the girl wasn't alone anymore. A man with large white wings scooped Rogue up into his arms and soared into the sky. I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was going bat-shit crazy thinking I saw an angel—as close to one as I'm ever going to get anyways—but then the sentinel clipped one of his wings with his gun the pair began to fall.

"I got it!" I said, gesturing up with my hands. A nearby tree extended its branches catching them , but the sentinel was still coming. Logan then launched himself into the air and landed firmly on its back. I blinked at his savage rage as he sliced into the machine's back, then shrugged and followed Hank who had jumped to the ground and was talking with the other two mutants.

"Are you two alright?"

"Great," the blond man replied. "Now that I see the X-men are back together."

"Oh," Hank said nervously. "Well…"

"We're not," Rogue said harshly.

I looked at her with raised eyebrows, not entirely impressed with her attitude. "Oh that's gratitude for you," I said coldly.

"Oh, are you with us officially now?" Hank asked happily.

"If that's ok," I said with a sheepish grin, just realizing I had just assumed I was part of them.

"Of course, the more the merrier!" He turned to the winged man. "So the X-men currently consist of me, Logan, and Alex," he said with a dramatic gesture in my direction.

"And a stolen MRD helicopter," I said with a smirk.

"My name is Warren Worthington III, or Angel, I suppose you can guess why." He stuck out his hand and I stiffly took it, not wishing to appear rude.

"Nice you meet you. So do you all have these odd codenames?"

Hank nodded. "Yes while we're on missions we use them so we don't give our identities away." He glanced quickly at Rogue. "Though some of us prefer to use them full time."

"Guess I'll have to come up with one then," I mused.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and we all turned to see the sentinel smoking and falling to the ground as Logan lithely jumped off. He looked back at us then slowly wandered over. Rogue pulled up the hood of her green jacket and walked away. Logan walked past us towards her with a small acknowledgement to Warren that was returned and I watched the two mutants walked away down the alley.

"So," Hank said to keep the conversation going. "What about you? Isn't it time you came back?"

Warren sighed. "Sorry, I can't."

"But I thought your father found out you were a mutant."

"He did. Still hates mutants though. And that makes me the family's dark little secret," Warren said bitterly as he started to walk away.

"So why stick around?" I asked. "Seems to me you'd be a lot happier somewhere else."

"Because right now I help a lot of mutants with the family money. If I join any mutant group, he'd cut me off."

Hank nodded. "I understand."

The sound of helicopters made us look up. MRDs were already coming in to investigate and find their wayward sentinel. Warren sighed and walked a few more steps.

"MRDs, that's my exit cue." He turned back to us and shook hanks hand. "Hey Hank, good luck. The world needs the X-men." He then turned to me with a charming smile and shook my hand again. "It was nice to meet you Alex, and welcome to the X-Men hope you survive the experience."

"Nice to meet you too cupid, and thanks," I said, a bit stiffly at his close proximity, but still politely. He stepped back and launched into the air, Hank's and my eyes following him with admiration as he soared into the sky.

Hank chuckled. "Indeed he does. By the way, I'm very impressed with how you handed yourself. You acted quickly when saving Angel and Rogue. Well done."

I shrugged. "Hey, I gotta start pulling my weight." I admitted.

"Don't worry," Hank said kindly. "It can only get better with time." We walked down the alley where Logan and Rogue and walked, reaching Logan just as Rogue disappeared around the corner.

"She just needs a little time," Hank said comfortingly.

"Yeah, maybe," Logan said not sounding completely convinced.

"What's with her?" I asked.

Hank sighed and we started walking towards the helicopter. "It's a long story, but essentially Rogue has always been the odd one out, so to speak. Her powers make it impossible to touch someone without hurting them, and she ran away when her powers first emerged. As such, she bonded with Logan because of their similar personalities but she always felt like he's abandoned her whenever he went over to confront his past."

"So she's got abandonment issues," I summed up. "Doesn't trust Logan anymore?."

"I can hear you, you know," Logan growled.

"I know," I said automatically, not really meaning it and by the look he sent my way, Logan knew it too.

"She's right though," Logan continued. "No one's going to come back if I'm in charge."

"Seems to me you just have to prove you can be there and you can do it," I said with a shrug.

"I need a team to lead first."

"You've got us."

Logan turned and looked at me then Hank. "So you with us officially then?"

"100%."

He nodded slowly. "It's a start. Thanks kid," he said over his shoulder.

"Not a problem," I murmured as we entered the building where the helicopter was parked. Quickly we raced up to the roof, piled in and headed for home.

Once there, Hank went back to the computer to start finding other members of the X-men and I got my things settled in my room. I wasn't sure what Logan did, but I didn't see him for a couple more hours, and even then it was just a passing by as he left. Noticing his swift pace I ambled over to the computer lab where Hank was working and leaned against the wall.

"So where's Logan going?"

"He's going to meet with Scott Summers or Cyclops," Hank said absentmindedly as he tapped away on the keyboard. "Hopefully he'll bring him back too."

"And you're looking for the other X-men, huh?"

"Yes indeed."

I nodded. "Cool. I suppose I'll go make myself useful by getting supper. What would you like to eat?"

"Anything you feel like cooking. Neither Logan nor myself are picky eaters."

I shrugged. "Ok then. See ya later Hank." He didn't respond as I left, but I wasn't offended. He was occupied with something more important.

In the kitchen, or what passed as a kitchen, I perused the cupboards before deciding we desperately needed groceries. There wasn't enough of anything to make a proper meal, let alone for two large men and a teenage boy with a big appetite. So I decided to just order pizza.

After waiting what seemed like forever, finally the kid showed up. I went looking for Hank but I already found him stealing a slice,

"Hey."

"Oh sorry, it smells amazing Alex,"

"Thank you. Has Logan come back yet?"

As if in response to my question Logan appeared right behind Hank, his nose also working in overdrive.

"Hank's right kid. Smells good."

I rolled my eyes. "Well come in and sit down then, it's getting cold."

The three of us sat down and dug in, and other than a gentle reprimand on the benefits of having a balanced diet to Logan, we didn't say anything. Finally, when the meal was coming to an end, I asked Logan how his talk with Scott went.

"He blasted me through a brick wall," he grunted. "He's not going to be helping us anytime soon."

"And the others?" I asked Hank.

"Peter is in Russia and refuses to leave his family, not that I blame him," Hank started with a sigh. "Kitty left her folk's house a while ago when they started getting harassed and I haven't been able to locate her, and Bobby's parents won't let me speak to him."

"Oh great," I said.

"Yeah," Logan agreed.

"And it just keeps on getting worse," a voice piped up from the doorway. We all turned in surprise to see Warren walking through the door.

"Cupid!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Do you want some food? I think there's some left," I offered.

He eyed the food and shrugged. "I'll have some of that pizza, smells like heaven."

"What do you mean it's getting worse?" Logan demanded as I passed Warren a plate.

"Rogue has joined the Brotherhood," he said grimly before biting into the bread, and before I spat out my soda all over Logan.

"Sorry"

"Can't blame ya"

"Anyway, too late, she's ours," Logan said quickly. "Are you sure she's joined them?"

"Positive. They broke into our house so she could siphon information from my father."

"What were they after?"

"Senator Kelly's itinerary. They now know everything my father knows. They're going to take down the senator."

There was a long pause of silence, filled only by Warren's chewing before I turned to Logan.

"So now what?"

"We have to stop them," Logan said grimly. "But first we need to talk to Bobby's parents."

I winced. "Fantastic I muttered. With a heavy sigh I rose to my feet and started stacking the dishes.

"Put down those dishes," Hank ordered sternly.

I looked up at him in surprise. "What?"

"Put them down. You got supper, someone else does the clean-up, that's the way we do it here. Besides, I want to look at your cuts, and you can't wash dishes with the cuts on your palms anyways."

"Oh." I frowned. "Then who's going to do dishes?"

"Logan and Warren would love to," Hank said smoothly. Both men opened their mouths to protest but Hank and I were already leaving the room. As I walked away I could hear their arguing over who would do what.

"Last one to the sink dries?" Warren offered.

"I've got a better idea. We each cut ourselves and whoever heals the fastest gets to wash."

"But you have an accelerated healing factor!" Warren protested.

"I know," Logan said smugly.

I shook my head at their antics and followed Hank to what he called the Med Bay. It didn't look like much, but it was well lit and clean and it held all our medical supplies, so it would have to do.

"So have you decided on a codename yet?" Hank asked to distract me as he took off the bandage to look at my eye. Goosebumps rose on my skin because of his close proximity, but I forced myself to remain still and calm, taking deep steadying breathes and concentrating on the conversation.

"Not really. I mean, there's not a lot you can say about someone who controls plants. Nothing good anyways."

Hank nodded. "Yes, I know what you mean."

I smiled wryly and winced as Hank peeled off the tape of the bandage on my stomach. "Maybe something like ivy or thorn." I then thought about it for a few more seconds "Never mind I'm a dude"

Hank chuckled. "True, Alex. You belong to the X-men now, but I don't believe you will ever fit amongst the majority of us. It's not a bad thing, Alex, just look at Logan. He's always been a bit of a lone wolf, but he is part of the family and always will be.

"I got it," I finally announced. "Whiplash"," I repeated slowly, feeling it in my mouth. I smiled at Hank. "Thank you."

He beamed at me and gently put the last bandage in place. "It was my pleasure. Now, you're all done here. IS there anything else you need?"

I jumped lightly off the table and winced when it jarred my wounds and suddenly I remembered. "Now that I'm officially part of the X-men, do I need a uniform too?"

"Oh yes, they are very important part of the X-men. They help keep our identities under wraps as well as protection. Not to mention the first impressions!"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't suppose you have anything that fits?"

Hank eyed me up and down and slowly shook his head. "No, I don't believe anything we have will fit. Do you anything of your own that might suffice at least for the time being?"

I hesitated, running through a mental list of everything I had brought with me. "Well, my friend bought me a army outfit as a joke on my 16th birthday. Just a pair of camouflage pants and jacket."

"Can you show it to me?"

I shrugged and walked down to my room to dig the outfit out from the back of the closet where I had stuffed it when I was unpacking. It took me a little while to find it, and once I pulled it out I laid it on the bed and eyed it, trying to decide whether I really wanted to wear it.

It wasn't hideous and it wasn't something I would wear out on the street. Low rise urban camo pants with enough pockets to keep me satisfied. The shirt was tight enough to show some muscle, and it exposed a lot of my arms. The only real problems I had with it, was that it would expose my cuts and scars for everyone to see. But it was all I had, and maybe it would help me learn to deal with my physical deformities. With a sigh I gathered up the outfit and hurried back to Hank who studied the outfit carefully. Finally he nodded.

"This will do quite fine. It's sturdy material, and it has some stretch to it so it should move with you fine. You could probably use it all the time if you wish."

I smiled. 'I'll keep that in mind. Anyways, I'm going to get some sleep. I'm sure Logan will want to leave bright and early to get Bobby. Thanks again Hank."

"Not a problem. Good night."

I picked up the clothes and wandered back to my room, making sure to keep the outfit out where I could easily find it. Then I dressed for bed, bushed my teeth and climbed into bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Just as I had predicted, Logan woke us up early to get ready. Well, at least it was early in my opinion. I suppose 8 o'clock isn't really that bad, but I'm not exactly a morning person. Logan, unfortunately, found out the hard way.

I jumped nearly a mile high when the door to my room burst open. It crashed against the wall with a loud bag, accompanied by Logan's loud, obnoxious voice demanding to get out of bed. Of course, I didn't exactly recognize Logan's voice at first, and with my past with the MRD, it's not surprising that I immediately threw a punch in his direction and the flower pot next to my bad grew in size a smacked him across the hall. I rolled out of bed quickly, fists raised to strike again at my attacking and blinked in surprise and weariness as Logan yelled at me.

"Damn it, kid! It's just me!"

Abruptly all the events of the last few days caught up with me and I paled. Quickly I lowered my fists and over to where Logan was laying after hitting the deck to avoid becoming barbequed.

"Oops sorry Logan!" I apologized quickly as I helped him off the floor. "You scared me man, I didn't mean to!"

"It's fine," he grunted. "I shouldn't have woken you up like that in the first place. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I brushed it off quickly. "So, I suppose it's time to go?" I guessed, eyeing clothes and jacket.

"Hurry up," he ordered. "Hank has breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen. We leave in half and hour."

"Ok," I agreed and watched Logan leave the room before springing into action. I grabbed all my toiletries and a pair of civilian clothes and sprinted to the bathroom where I took the fastest shower I could—I think five minutes is pretty decent—and then did my bathroom stuff. Thank goodness I had thought to bring my face scrub with me when taking everything from my house. Then I dressed in the jeans and T-shirt I had grabbed; messed up my hair, then hurried to the kitchen.

"Ah, Alex. How are you this morning?" Hank greeted me as I rushed in. He gestured to a plate of toast and scrambled eggs and I sat down behind it.

"Not too bad.I mumbled around a full mouth.

Hank smiled. "Are you referring to the plant incident this morning?"

"That obvious." I asked dryly.

"Then I wouldn't worry about it, Logan is fine and nothing was broken. Considering the amount of other incidents that have happened before, I think it was rather insignificant."

I stared at him. "I nearly smacked Logan's head off," I said flatly. "How can that be considered 'insignificant'?"

"Believe you me, there is nothing to worry about," Hank said reassuringly. "Now, hurry and finish your breakfast. I believe Logan wants us ready to take off in 10 minutes."

Looking at the clock I realized he was right and stuffed my face before taking off at a run again. Back in my room I pulled on my sneakers and fingerless gloves then grabbed my white sweater with a black and white drawing of an eagle, with its talons covered in dark red blood. I needed it, I always got colder easier than most people, but hey it looked cool too. I glanced at my alarm clock, which said I had no more time and booked it to the helicopter. Logan and Hank were already waiting for me and once I jumped in Logan looked at his watch.

"Not too bad kid got a minute to spare."

I smirked in response and flung myself into one of the back seats. Logan and Hank exchanged a smile and Hank started up the helicopter.

It took a surprising amount of time to reach Bobby's parents' house. I zoned out for the majority of the trip, but I was still incredibly bored. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Hank landed right in front of a nice, neat, little, white house with a large wrap around porch. The three of us quickly exited the helicopter and walked up to the house while Logan and Hank argued about how to go about recruiting Bobby.

"He's 18 now Hank," Logan said irritably. "He can make his own decisions now; we shouldn't even have to talk to the parents."

"But he is living with them, and this is their property. We should talk it out first, perhaps we can convince them to let him come."

Logan snorted. "The chances of that are slim to none. I say we get the kid then get out."

"Honestly Logan, I agree with Hank," I said quietly. "We should at least give the impression that we have peaceful intentions, and then resort to your plan if it doesn't work."

"That's two to one Logan," Hank said with a smile. "You're clearly out voted." Seeing Logan's scowl, Hank quickly changed the topic. "I'll do the talking. If it doesn't work we'll do it your way."

Logan huffed and firmly pounded on the door while I made myself comfortable leaning against the railing of the porch. Deciding there wasn't really much I could do, I opted to keep silent unless there was a reason not to.

A middle-aged man with a bit of a belly answered the door with a large frown on his face. When he saw Logan and Hank his eyes widened and he backed away a step. "Madeline!" he called. "You'll want to see this!"

"What is it darling?" A brown haired woman, elegantly dressed strode into view and gasped when she saw us. "You!" she exclaimed angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"We are looking for Bobby," Hank said gently. "The X-men are regrouping and we wish to see if Bobby wishes to join us again."

The woman shook her head and glared at us through her glasses. "No, he is not allowed to join you. I forbid it."

"Mrs. Drake, Bobby is 18 after all. Legally he can decide for himself."

"You are not getting our son back!" She fiercely pointed a finger at Hank, determination and fear lining every movement. "We will not let him leave this house!"

"You guys nearly got him killed last year!" the father added. His eyes found me, and he shook his head. "You have no shame, recruiting kids to do your dirty work. Whatever it is they said to you, don't listen to them. You'll only get hurt staying with them."

I scowled. "Why don't you do us all a favour and just shut up, it would be music to my ears

"Now, now—" Hank started.

"This isn't fair! I want to go with them," a young male voice interrupted. Interested, I craned my neck to see a blond teen with a red shirt and baggy brown shorts coming down the stairs.

"Bobby, wait for us upstairs!" his mother commanded.

"Mr. and Mrs. Drake, please," Hank tried once more. "Just talk to him about it."

"I've already called the police," she said coldly. "They are on their way." And with those parting words the couple walked into the house and slammed the door behind them.

"Well," I said with a scowl, still miffed at the father's words. "That was fun."

Logan rolled his eyes. "We tried it your way," Logan reminded us, then lifted his foot and kicked in the door with a resounding crash. The couple cringed away, but Logan ignored them and focused his attention on Bobby. "You coming or what?"

The teen grinned and raced to the door, celebrating his freedom and not looking back. Logan however, looked at the Drakes. "You son's a mutant," he said frostily as he left the house. "Deal with it." Then he slammed the door on them and we all walked back to the helicopter where Bobby was already waiting.

"Alright!" Bobby crowed as we took off. "The X-men are back!"

"Well, kind of. It's just us," Logan said. "By the way, Bobby, this is Alex; Alex, Bobby."

We pounded it

"Hey" he told me

"Hey," I said,

He turned his attention back to Logan. "What about Kitty? Couldn't you catch her before she left?"

"You know where she is?" Logan asked sharply.

"She told me she was heading to Genosha. Her ship left this morning."

Without skipping a beat Hank turned the helicopter, heading for a new course. Knowing it was going to be a while I headed back to one of the seats and sat down, Bobby joined me a couple seconds later. He slouched in his seat and looked at me quizzically.

"So how'd you get involved?"

My eyes darkened and I fixed my gaze on the floor. My hand unconsciously touching the back of my hand "My parents turned me into the MRD. Logan and Hank busted me out and I stuck around," I said shortly.

"Oh."

"So what exactly are your powers?" I quickly changed the topic before the silence could grow awkward. "I know your codename is Iceman, but no one explained what you did."

He smiled, relief etched in his actions. Apparently he appreciated the change in topic too. "I control ice and can shift into an ice form. What are your powers?"

I chuckled. "I can control plants."

He laughed too. "Cool. That'll make the danger room sessions interesting."

"Danger room?"

He gaped at me. "You don't know what the danger room is? Logan, is that really you up there?"

"Can it Popsicle," Logan growled. "The danger room is out of commission for the moment. I haven't had a chance to introduce it to him yet."

"Um hello, no has answered my question yet, what is the danger room?" I asked impatiently.

Bobby was still explaining the horrors and perils of the danger room when we reached Kitty's ship. I had long ago stopped listening for important information, instead settling on being amused by Bobby's obvious revulsion of it. Though I had to admit, some of the stories he told about the adventures in the room were rather funny.

Suddenly a girl appeared out of nowhere, laughing merrily. "It's about time!" she cried.

"AHHH" That got me to jump at least 2 feet

"Where did you come from?" I asked, completely disoriented by her sudden appearance.

The girl, Kitty I presumed, looked a little surprised. "Um…"

"Alex, this is Kitty or Shadowcat. Kitty, this is Alex, our newest member. Kitty has the ability to phase through objects. This is how she got in."

"Oh," I said, feeling a bit stupid. "Nice to meet you."

She grinned in a friendly manner. "Nice to meet you too. So where are we going?"

"Well, unless you know where we can find someone else to bring back, we're going back to the mansion," Logan said.

"You couldn't find Peter or Kurt?"

"Peter wished to remain in Russia with his family and you know Kurt, it's almost impossible to track him down," Hank explained.

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. So has the mansion been rebuilt then?"

I shook my head. "We're living in the tunnels underneath. The ruins are still untouched above ground."

Kitty shuddered and rubbed her arms. "Creepy," she muttered.

"Tell me about it," Bobby said. "Do you think we could ever get the place fixed up?"

"Perhaps we can get Warren to help with that," Hank said thoughtfully. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, but he would have to get the funds from his father, and that sounds a little more easily said than done," I pointed out.

"True."

The trip back was fairly uneventful, with a small side trip to pick up some groceries. I mostly sat and listened to the others catching up, doing my best not to feel somewhat left out. If had been a year since they saw each other, it made sense that they would want to catch up, and I refused to be selfish enough to demand attention.

Once we arrived at home safely, the others went to the computer to see if they could more people to recruit and I lugged all the groceries to the kitchen and started putting them away. I was through about half the bags when Kitty and Bobby walked through the door, small frowns on their faces.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked in concern. It didn't bode well for the X-men if our two newest recruits weren't happy.

"Rogue's here talking to Logan," Kitty explained.

I paused in the middle of putting bread in the cupboard and looked at the pair. "Really? Do you know why?"

They shook their heads. "No idea, but I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

Just then Rogue, Hank and Logan walked in. The three of us stopped talking and stared at Logan solemnly as he quickly briefed us on the Brotherhood's plans. An attack on Senator Kelly tomorrow at noon during the press conference. We all talked plans and strategies for hours, during supper and clean up too. Eventually we all agreed on what had to be done and went to bed. The next morning we were out the door and in our uniforms a little after 11:30 am and arrived just in time.

The attack was a bust, from the very beginning. The Brotherhood didn't even show up, and we wouldn't have escaped if Warren hadn't shown up in time. Sure, it had felt good; releasing some frustrations on the MRDs, but knowing that our first true mission turned out to be a fluke was downright crap. After we found out about Rogue just disappearing, no sign of her with the MRD we realized what she had done, and let's just say that no one was happy with Rogue once we all returned to the mansion.

Bobby and Kitty had a long ragging session on the girl, Logan, Warren and Hank talked about what was to be done and eventually decided they wouldn't do anything. Rogue made her choice, they couldn't force her to fight for them. I, never being close to Rogue, simply accepted it and dealt with the housecleaning things that had to be done. I made sure Bobby and Kitty had everything they needed, made supper, cleaned and in general did the things no one else was feeling up to doing.

Even though we didn't really lose anything, we never had Rogue to lose in the first place, the taste of defeat law lay bitter on our tongues. The senator's new conference didn't help any with that. All in all, it was a pretty crappy day for the X-men.


	3. Part 3

Several weeks passed and being the nice guy that he is, Warren paid to have the mansion rebuilt. Everyone was ecstatic about it; even more so once it was almost finished. I was happy to be getting my own room—Bobby and I had had to share a room since there were wasn't enough space in the sublevels— that was borderline torture, first of all Bobby snores and talks in his sleep, no to get him to shut up I decided to spray his bed with Titan Arum which is dubbed "Corpse flower" so naturally when he slept in it, he smelled so bad no one would go near him, he was in the shower for at least 45 minutes and we had to destroy his bed, since there was no extras he had to sleep on the couch, so he was cranky I got a good night's sleep for once.

Still, I was determined to thank Warren for everything he had done for us. It wasn't every day a millionaire came around and offered to rebuild a mansion for you. That was why I was walking with Logan and Warren during the tour while everyone else had disappeared to do some exploring.

"All the work should be done by morning," Warren explained as we walked through the halls. "And by the afternoon you'll have your furniture. And that's the top to bottom tour," he said as we walked into the main entrance area that likely had a special name that I wasn't aware of. "What do you think?"

"It's awesome," I said with a nod. "Thank so much, Warren."

"Thank dear old Dad, it's his money." He grinned at me then saw Logan's troubled face. "You don't look happy. Why aren't you happy?"

Logan sighed heavily. "Sorry, Warren. You know, new building, old ghosts…But thanks man."

"As I said, wasn't my money. But let's not mention it. For some reason he's under the impression that this is just a regular prep school."

I snorted. "I wonder how he got that impression," I commented dryly as we reached the front doors."

Warren grinned and looked at Logan. "So…have you changed your mind about Rogue?"

"Nope. We're not going after her, not after the way she hung us out to dry. Next move is hers." Logan opened the door and we all blinked as a rather imperious looking blonde lady dressed completely in white stood on the front step.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded rudely.

Warren completely ignored me and leaned forward with a flirtatious grin. "Hello, I'm Warren."

I laughed at his obvious interest and couldn't help but frown at the woman reproachfully as she coolly shook his hand.

"Emma Frost."

"Yeah, I know who you are," Logan said, not hiding his animosity. "Question is; what are you doing here?"

"Right to the point, I like that," she said, refusing to be intimidated. "I've decided to join the X-men."

"You decided?" I asked with a snort. "How nice."

"If you know who I am, then you are aware that I never come empty handed."

"What could you possibly have that we want?" I asked sceptically.

She smirked, getting that look that told us that she had a trump card. "I can find Professor Xavier for you."

There was a long pause of dead silence and I turned to Logan, not liking his calculating look he sent Frost. I do not trust this woman, and the possibility of her joining us just bothered me. Finally Logan looked at me.

"Take her inside, keep an eye on her. I'll be in, in a moment."

I nodded and led Frost into the mansion. I decided that the living room like area with the grand piano would do as a meeting room and I slouched against one of the walls while carefully watching Frost as she looked out the window.

Suddenly, my head began to throb; it felt like bees were swarming around my brain. "HEY! Get out of my head," I snarled viciously. I sure as hell did not appreciate her rummaging around in my head without permission.

Slowly the pressure receded and Frost turned at looked at me critically. My own scowl deepened as her eyes lingered on the scar over my eye. "So much anger, so young," she murmured. I opened my mouth to retort angrily, but she cut me off with an imperious sweep of her hand. "Calm yourself, I didn't read your mind. It doesn't take a telepath to know you are troubled."

"I didn't ask you, so I would appreciate it if you could keep your opinions to yourself."

"Very well," she replied coldly, and turned to the door a split second before Hank lumbered in.

"I understand you have some information about Professor Xavier," he said, Kitty and Bobby on his heels. Kitty was scowling heavily and had her arms cross across her chest and I was glad I wasn't the only one who didn't like the ice queen. Bobby, on the other hand, swept his eyes appreciatively over her figure and I could just imagine the things running through his head.

"We'll see about that," Logan grumbled as he walked in. "This is Emma Frost. Former headmistress of the Massachusetts Academy."

"What no funny accent?" I snarled suddenly the bees came back and they started to sting.

"Ow, Ow, Ow,"  
"Frost knock it off"

"Hm. Never heard of it," Kitty snipped.

"It was a secret little school that tried to imitate the Xavier institute," Logan explained.

"I didn't realize Charles Xavier held a monopoly when helping young mutants," Frost said mockingly.

"Yeah, but you didn't help them! You taught them how to bully people."

"Regardless of how some of my students may have behaved, I started my school for all the right reasons."

"Yet you closed it down. Why?"

"That is not your concern," she snapped, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Then we're through talking," Logan retorted. "There's the door."

There was a long pause as Logan and Frost glared angrily at each other. I was ready to intervene at the woman's slightest movement, but then she sighed and looked away.

"My students suffered greatly at the hands of anti-mutant crusaders. It's difficult to carry on teaching when your students are taken from you."

Against my better judgment I felt a small thing of pity for her; she looked so lost and sad. Quickly I pushed the emotion aside; she probably wanted us to feel that way.

"So I closed my school and tried to do it alone." She walked over to the piano and gently placed a hand on it. "But I miss teaching. I miss being part of a team."

"But why this one?" Logan asked.

"Because we need each other."

"That's a big assumption there lady," I commented snidely. Her eyes flashed in my direction then refocused on Logan.

"Fact is, you can't operate Cerebro without a telepath." We all exchanged a glance.

"So that's what this is about. You want access to Cerebro."

"It is your best hope for finding missing mutants."

"Yeah, well, sorry. It was destroyed in the blast." He and Frost stared into each other's eyes for a moment and slowly her lips curved into a smirk.

"Its repairs are almost complete." It was a statement, not a question. Jeez, telepaths are creepy. "Ring me when it's ready." She passed Logan her card and strolled casually towards the door. Bobby rushed ahead and opened the door for her, grinning foolishly as she caressed his cheek on her way out. Kitty and I glared daggers at the boy and I punched him soundly on the arm.

"She's a telepath, genius. She knows what you're thinking."

Bobby rubbed his arm as he realized I was right.

"Oops," he muttered.

"Real smooth, ice cube" I snorted, using one of Logan's nicknames. I then turned my attention to Logan. "What are you going to do?" He ignored me, and stalked out of the room, growling under his breath. I exchanged a look with Hank and he sighed heavily.

"I'll talk to him," he promised, following the feral Canadian out the door. Bobby and I stood together for a moment. The silence was just beginning to grow awkward when Bobby turned to me with a sigh.

"So, now what?"

I shrugged, and then I heard my stomach grumble. "Um…how about lunch "

He beamed at me. "Sounds great!" he said enthusiastically, throwing an arm around my shoulders

I didn't feel like making anything spectacular, so I just made a small mountain of tuna sandwiches. Bobby promptly stuffed several into his mouth and was about to each even more before I slapped his hand away.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as she rubbed his hand. What was that for?"

"Ever of this thing called manners, you should try them once in a while you might get laid even" I told him, a mocking scowl on my face. "The others need to eat too." I picked up the platter and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room Bobby I'm hungry."

"But you just said"

"Sarcasm smart boy, I'm going to deliver the other sandwiches"

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes. "Because I refuse to leave you in a room with a bunch of prepared food." I let the door swing shut behind me and walked briskly to Kitty's room. Carefully balancing the heavy tray on one hand, I knocked on her door, and leapt back when she poked her head out through the door.

"Oh, sorry Alex," she said weakly. "Didn't mean to startle you."

I shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it. Here, I made sandwiches."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, thanks!" She snatched a few off the tray and eyed the filling with delight. "Tuna, my favourite!"

I chuckled. "Cool. Do you know where Logan and Hank are?"

She shook her head. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Peace out."

"Bye!" She ducked back inside her room and I began my search for the two large men.

Hank was actually fairly easy to find. He was tapping away on his computer, trying to get more information on Emma Frost. He thanked me profusely for the sandwiches and pointed me in the right direction to find Logan—who was in his room—and that only left Forge. I found him in Cerebro, muttering under his breath. Silently I tiptoed over to him and watched him work for a few minutes before speaking.

"I thought Logan had you working on the Danger Room."

He yelped and jumped straight in the air, banging his head against the controls. "Ow, jeez, Alex. You've got to stop doing that," he whined as he robbed his head.

"Oh don't be a baby," I said, and offered the plate of sandwiches as a peace offering. "I made lunch, thought you might what some."

His eyes lit up and he eagerly stuffed one in his mouth. "Fanks," he muttered around the food in his mouth.

"Not a problem," I said with a smirk. "But you never answered my question."

He sighed, spitting some crumbs on my face and I discretely brushed them away while Forge swallowed. "Seems he wants to find the professor, though I don't know how being as we don't have a telepath…"

I looked at him in surprise. "Logan didn't tell you? This ice queen showed up on our front step and demanded to be on the team in exchange for finding the Professor."

His eyes widened. "Ooh. What did she look like?" he asked eagerly.

I sent him a dirty look. "Wore all white, 5'10" blond hair flawless face, and curves that would put any porn star to shame. Bobby can give you more details" I sniffed disapprovingly. "He was falling all over himself to please her. Pathetic really."

He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes!" He just continued laughing and I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'll let you get back to work. Talk to you later, Forge."

"See ya, Alex"

I smiled at the dark haired genius. "I'll see what I can do."

The next day Forge had finished the repairs and Logan and called in Emma Frost. We all waited patiently in Cerebro as Logan led her to our secret weapon, Kitty and I scowled at her while Forge's eyes widened and a slick grin spread over his face.

"Miss Frost," Hank began. "I'd like to introduce you to Forge. The young man responsible for—"

"Let's just dispense with pleasantries and get on with it," she said coolly as she sat down on the chair.

"Told you she was an ice queen," I muttered to Forge.

She reached for the helmet-thing and Logan stopped her with a heavy scowl on his face. "You're on hollow ground here lady," he growled. "Don't make me regret this."

"Perhaps you'd rather I didn't find the Professor," she said icily. "You enjoy being in charge, don't you?" She yanked her hand away and reached for the helmet again. Logan didn't stop her.

"Okay," Forge began. "Go ahead and lay your—"

"Oh please, I read your mind on the way in," she interrupted.

Forge's shoulder slumped and he walked back to the rest of us. "Told you," I muttered under my breath once again, and we all waited for Frost to work her magic. It only took a few seconds for her to suddenly gasp and slowly take off the helmet.

"Where is he?" Logan demanded impatiently as she slowly turned.

"Genosha."

Logan snarled with fury and stalked to the door. "Suit up," he called over his shoulder. "Forge, the Blackbird better we flight worthy." Forge had a moment to consider it before swearing and pushing past all of us and raced to the hangar. Logan continued stalking out the door and Hank quickly followed him.

"So Magneto's got him," I murmured. "Interesting."

Kitty sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I don't like this at all," she muttered.

"Aw come on, Kitty," Bobby said with a grin. "It'll be fun!"

"Right," I muttered sarcastically. "Fun. That was the word I was looking for." Quickly I walked away from Cerebro and to my room. I changed into my camo outfit and walked down to the debriefing room where Hank and Frost were waiting.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I sat down at the mahogany table.

"Kitty and Bobby are changing, Forge is trying to make the Blackbird flight worthy, and Logan is trying to find Scott."

"The guy who shoots lasers out his eyes?" I asked, trying to place him from all the stories Hank had told me about the former X-men.

"That's the one."

"Do you think he'll come?"

Hank considered it. "It seems likely. He will hope that now that we've located the Professor it will be easier to find Jean. It will help that the Professor had been like a father to him."

I nodded slowly and waited in silence while one by one the others joined us. Finally, the doors opened one last time and Logan and another man I assumed was Scott stood in the doorway.

"Let's go," Logan growled.

Wordlessly we all stood and walked to the hangar. For a moment I couldn't see Forge, but with a loud clank a piece of metal that was no doubt important fell to the ground from underneath the Blackbird. Forge's head appeared, poking out through the hole with an aggravated moan. He turned to us and blinked with surprise.

"Oh, where did you guys come from?" He jumped to the ground lightly and picked up the part.

"Just tell me she'll fly," Logan half begged.

"Oh, yeah. Absolutely," Forge said while fiddling with the scrap of metal. We all jumped as something else falls to the ground with a clang and he grinned at us sheepishly as we stared at him. "Pretty sure."

"Hm." Hank didn't look convinced. "Perhaps we should wait until Forge completes the repairs and—"

"We leave now," Logan snapped. "Forge, climb in. Your job is to keep us in the air." He led the way to the ramp while Forge pulled himself into the hole. We were about to board while the doors to the hangar opened again and Emma Frost sauntered in. She passed with a small glance at Scott.

"Hm, Wolverine's more desperate than I thought."

Scott stared at her retreating figure and turned to Logan. "And she is?"

"Temporary," Logan growled. "Let's go."

I made myself comfortable in one of the seats closer to the back where I was able to keep an eye on everyone at once. Yeah, I know I was paranoid, couldn't exactly do anything about it. Throughout the trip I sat by myself and listened to the others' conversations. Kitty and Bobby were debating how badly the mission was going to go, and Scott and Frost were talking about Jean. More amusing though was how Logan was stuck between Hank and Forge as they tried to get the cloaking on line.

"Hey."

I turned in my seat and found Scott looking at me. Or at least I thought he was looking at me, it was hard to tell with the red visor hiding his eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Alex, codename Whiplash."

"I'm—"

"Scott Summers or Cyclops. You shoot lasers out your eyes," I interrupted him with a smirk. "I've heard some stories," I said by way of an explanation.

"I see. So what are your powers?"

I cocked my head at him. There was no hint of a smile or anything friendly about him. It didn't seem like he was trying to play nice at all. Probably just trying to figure out all our individual strengths for the fight ahead.

"Control over plants."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting." He turned away from me, and I didn't bother trying to keep his attention. He didn't strike me as a very cheerful fellow. His depressing personality likely was because of the loss of Jean, from the stories Hank told me, he had been a much more upbeat person before the explosion.

We arrived in Genosha without any mishaps, surprisingly. Kitty scouted a head, disappearing through the floor down the sublevels while the rest of us filed off the jet.

"Are you sure about this?" Hank asked Logan.

By way of answering Logan unsheathed his claws and proceeded to hack away at the floor until there was a hole large enough for us to slip through. Bobby converted to his ice form and made a slide for everyone to go down. I ignored it and created and made a root appear and slid down that .

"It's like an iron maze down here," Kitty said with awe as she approached us. "We're definitely on his turf."

"Com-links on," Logan ordered. "We're splitting up." I adjusted the mechanism in my ear then followed the others' examples by going off down one of the halls.

It was rather creepy, stalking through the silent, cold metal halls, warily anticipating some sort of attack. Though still trying to be stealthy, I did my best to be quick as well. I hurriedly opened door, smashing the locks if they happened to be locked. I wasn't too far into my search when suddenly the hair on the back o my neck stood on end. I paused and warily looked around, but still was taken completely off guard when metal rose up off the ground and wrapped itself around me in a smooth metal ball.

I could only stare in shock at my new cell. It was rather small, just barely large enough for me to stand in, but it felt like it was growing smaller with every passing second. Against my will, my breath started to pick up, and my hands started to tremble as I pressed them against the cold metal.

"Let me out," I whispered. Quickly I punched the walls, ignoring the throbbing pain I created. "Let me out." I punched the walls repeatedly and paused for a short moment when I calmed down and concentrated when finally I noticed small roots seeping through the metal and slowly but surely they grew thicker and thicker till finally the metal was ripped apart

"That's it baby, Damn, I'm good!" I said with a large grin as I stepped out of my prison.

"I'm impressed, bloke," a voice drawled. "You certainly look a lot better from when I saw you last."

I crouched into my ready position and glared at a red haired man with a ridiculous looking suit. Metal canisters rested on his back, tubes running out from them and connecting to his hands. "Who are you?" I demanded rudely.

"Don't remember me? I'm wounded." He rubbed his chest where his heart would be and cackled maniacally. "But now it's my turn for a little fun." He did something with his hands and flames shot out of the tubes, cackling he manipulated the fire to look like some flaming bird and grinned cockily at me.

I realized I was in trouble, I was scared out of my mind.

"Shit," I muttered.

I jumped under the fire bird, not having a clue what to do; I just kept dodging his fire blasts. Thinking of a plan.  
"You're just wasting bloody time mate"

I looked closer at him from where I was hiding and realized  
"Of course the flames are coming from that canister on his wrist if I can get rid of it, he will be powerless"

I jumped from where I was and ripped the pipes from his canisters.

"My turn mate" and knocked him out. I didn't celebrate because I knew I had to rescue the team. I heard voices way at the end of the hall. I burst in.

Bobby was trapped by a large piece of metal, held up against the wall next to Scott. Hank and Frost were trapped to the wall with another piece of metal, Logan's fists under their chins and his claws beginning to pop. Kitty was hanging on to a smaller piece of metal, floating above a large hole in the floor. A man dressed in red and purple with a large cape and odd-looking helmet floated before them. I assumed he was the one controlling all the metal around here, and likely the metal on Logan's bones as well.

"Ah," the old man said with a creepy smile. "So your newest recruit decided to join us." He flicked his wrist and a large scrap of metal came soaring through the air to my face. I concentrated and suddenly I felt stronger, I looked and realized that the roots had wrapped themselves around my hands, with confidence I punched through the metal hard

"Is that the best you've got, Buckethead?" I asked mockingly.

His eyes narrowed and he turned away from the others. He gestured again and the floor began to fall away from under my feet. I again concentrated harder and looked and saw the roots holding onto the roof, they pulled me up from the hole so fast I thought I left without my stomachI touched down a few feet away and studied the old man carefully, trying to decide the best method of attack.

"Whiplash, get his helmet off," Frost called. "I can get into his head when it's off."

Objective, identified.

"Got it," I called. Quickly I stomped my foot onto the ground and more roots appeared from the ground and wrapped tightly around his wrists and ankles. Before Buckethead even realized what happened, I was in his face, knocking the helmet of his head. I back flipped out of his way and grabbed the helmet towards me, clutching it to my chest as he snarled with anger.

Emma was already in action. He closed her eyes in concentration and a silvery helmet-like thing appeared around her head and Magneto's as well. I watched carefully and he snared again and slowly raised his hand and Logan's claws slowly began popping out. Emma lost her concentration with a gasp and Magneto turned to me with glowing eyes. The helmet soared out of my hands before I could stop it, and snapped around his head. I crouched warily, preparing to fight again, but Magneto stopped me.

"Stop, or I will kill them."

I froze in place, and scowled at him. Slowly I straightened and raised my hands by way of surrender and gasped as my feet sank into the floor so I couldn't move. When I lost my balance and fell forward my hands got stuck as well. I snarled as I instinctively tried to free myself, but froze at Magneto's warning look. His attention turned back to Wolverine, and he didn't let up.

"Wait, don't do this! It's my fault!" Logan bellowed.

"It is, isn't it? And what would Charles think of his little commander now? I daresay he wouldn't approve." I watched helplessly as Magneto floated towards the trio and struggled to get free.

"We know he's here. Just take us to him!"

"All you had to do was ask." Quickly the metal bands sucked into the wall and Hank, Logan and Frost fell to the floor. Scott and Bobby were also released from their bonds and the floor reappeared under Kitty's feet so she could jump to the ground. The floor spat out my hands and feet so I was free and I quickly joined the other X-men as they followed Magneto to another wall that he opened with a wave of his hand, revealing a large room occupied with a large canopy bed where an old, bald man lay.

"He appeared on my island one week ago. We found him like this on our coastline, fallen on the rocks."

"Professor," Kitty murmured and she rushed to the bed. The rest of us followed, but I hung back a ways. I hadn't known the Professor after all. We waited anxiously as Frost laid a gloved hand on the Professor's forehead. Finally she looked up.

"He has no brain activity."

Kitty closed her eyes and leaned into Bobby for comfort, and I couldn't help but feel a flare of jealousy, though I quickly squished it down.

"Charles is a dear friend," Magneto said solemnly. "All I've been doing is caring for him."

I pursed my lips in disbelief, but didn't say anything. I didn't know anything about Magneto's or the Professor's past. They could've been great friends for all I knew.

"More like keeping an eye on him," Logan said as though reading my mind. "We both know you're afraid of Charles." Logan growled as Magneto turned to him with a dangerous look in his eye.

"But the question is," Hank quickly interrupted the two men, stepping in front of Logan before he could do anything stupid. "Will you let us take him home?"

"Of course," Magneto said smoothly. "You are his children, his place is with you. However, I wish you would consider making Genosha your home." His eyes rested on me and I shifted uncomfortably. "No more violence, no more—"

"Yeah," Logan interrupted. "We've seen the billboards. Thanks but no thanks."

"The offer stands." Again I felt like this comment was directed primarily at me, but I ignored him as best as I could. "Only the next time you decide to drop by, Wolverine, use the front door."

It didn't take up long to carry the Professor up to the Blackbird, Magneto guiding us so we wouldn't get lost. I helped as best as I could to get the Professor comfortable on the makeshift bed, but there wasn't much I could do. So instead I just sat back and watched, tapping my foot impatiently as we flew home.

Back at the mansion, Forge hooked up some sort of mechanism that would slow the Professor's aging while he was in a coma. We placed him on the bed, put the glass down and hooked up the machines so that all his bodily functions would be monitored. Then we just stood there are looked at the Professor, hardly able to believe he wasn't with us.

"We'll find a way to bring you back Charles, no matter what it takes, or how long," Logan promised, saying aloud what we were all thinking.

Suddenly there was some sort of whispering sound and we all looked around cautiously.

"What is that sound?" Kitty asked tentatively from her seat on a bench that we set up for visiting purposes.

"It's like someone whispering," Bobby said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that sounds an awful lot like—"

"Charles," Logan interrupted Hank, confirming his suspicions.

"This is impossible," Frost murmured. There was a bright flash of light and we all turned to see a ghostly image of Charles' head floating above his body. Logan approached tentatively.

"Charles, is that really you?"

"Yes, Logan," the head said. Shivers crawled up my spine, it was kind of creepy hearing a man in a coma speak.

"What's happening? Who did this to you?"

"I wish I knew. I remember nothing."

"Charles, there was an unexplained blast at the institute, you've been missing. Jean still is," Hank explained.

"My X-men, time is limited I come to you with an urgent message."

We all listened in horror as the Professor told us about the future, warning us to stand together and fight, and that Logan had to lead us. Scott almost walked out, but reluctantly stayed after the Professor talked to him. Honestly, I wasn't too impressed with Scott, he needed to get off his high horse and realize that just because Jean was gone didn't mean there wasn't anything else good in life.

When he left with a promise to return, we all stood silent for a long time before Logan finally spoke.

"Whatever's eating away at us, we get past it," he said firmly. "We rise to the occasion because we're a team and we've got a job to do. The world needs the X-men."

I smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Nice pep talk, Furryface," I said approvingly. Completely ruining the moment. He glared at me.

"Shut up, Alex," Kitty snapped. "Just bask in the aura of determination and responsibility for a moment.

I shrugged with an impish grin. "Alright, fine, I'll bask."


	4. Overflow

_**Author's Note" I am so sorry this took so long, but university is so annoying, but rest assured I will try to be better.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine and the X-men, all characters minus Alex, are owned by Marvel.**_

"48, 49, 50, alright then I'm gonna see what everyone else is doing, wait what died?"  
I smelled my armpits, and I nearly threw up myself.

"Okay new plan, first shower, then go explore"

I quickly showered and got dressed today I decided on wearing a dark blue shirt that said "There is no planet B" and had a picture of the planet on it. I finally went to see what everyone is doing. But that plan was quickly forgotten, as I walked into the kitchen I saw a drawer just barely opened. It read "Bobby's candy Eat at your own risk". I liked my lips, made sure no one was looking and devoured everything in there; I was like Pac-Man on steroids. I knew I was going to regret it but right then I didn't care in any way shape or form. I then heard footsteps and booked it to my room. While running to my room I noticed Scott's room, he hadn't left it since he showed up here. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door.

"Hey Scott, want some jawbreakers, I stole from Bobby's secret candy stash"

Nothing.

After that I destroyed any evidence that would make Bobby think I did it. A little while later I decided to check on Logan and Hank. They were at the computer looking at weather in Africa.

"What are you guys doing?"

Hank jumped and turned his chair around to look at me giving me evil looks.

"Alex how many times have I told you not to do that?"

"I never keep count, anyway why are you two looking at African weather patterns"

"Storm" Logan told me

I frowned trying to remember.

"Isn't she that woman who can control the weather?"

"That's her"

"Why would she try and cause trouble to her homeland"

"Beats me but if Chuck says to expect it then we will find out why" He said glumly

"So in order to stop her we have to find her"

Hank started biting his lower lip, looked down and started to scratch the back of his head.

"That will require the use of Cerebro which means-"

"I know Hank"

"Which means she will want something in return-"

"I KNOW HANK!"

"That's it I'm making it my personal mission to find another telepath"

"I'm holding you to it flower power" Logan smirked at me

I left them to their own devices and went to see what Forge was up to. I heard him swearing and saw him fixing the blackbird.

"Yo forge you okay in there"

_CLANK_

"DO I SOUND OKAY TO YOU"

"I got something that will cheer you up"

He then pokes his head out and he is covered in oil, fuel, and dust. It was pretty funny; I tried not to laugh and was failing miserably.

He grunted "Alex, unless you somehow got the mutant power to get this thing fixed and flying, I don't think you can help me" He went back down into the engine.

"Oh well then I guess I will eat the rest of Bobby's secret candy stash by myself"

That worked, there was an even louder CLANG and another louder "OW" and he stuck his head out again.

"GIMME GIMME GIMME "

"There feeling better now"

"Oh god yes Alex, thanks"

"So how long till she can fly?"

"Almost done, just a bit more tinkering then she will fly better then when Charles first got her"

"Sweet anyway I'm gonna go skateboard for a bit"

"Peace"

I grabbed my skateboard and decided since no one was in the danger room; I decided to see if Bobby had found out about his missing jawbreakers yet.

"FORGE IF YOU STOLE MY JAWBREAKERS I WILL ICE ALL YOU'R EQUIPMENT SO MUCH IT WILL TAKE A CENTURY TO THAW"

"_On second thought forget skateboarding I'm gonna stay home and just watch what happens" _

As I was going back up to my room to put my skateboard away I walked past Scott's room.

"_Weird he hasn't left his room since we found him probably still brooding over Jean, from what people have told me him and Jean were very much in love." _

I knocked on his door "Scott you okay"

Nothing

I knocked louder "Scott"

Still nothing

"Okay I'm coming in so if you're in your underwear you better not be in a few seconds" I opened the door, and nearly gagged, it smelled terrible, dirty clothes everywhere.

"_Oh man I thought my dad smelled bad when he finished working out, but this makes him smell like a patch of buttercups" _

"What do you want" I heard an angry voice and turned around, and there was the great Cyclops his jaw covered in stubble, hair a mess, stained shirt and jeans.

"I was gonna see if you wanted to watch Bobby and Forge have a revenge war. But now I'm gonna suggest you go to the bathroom and stay there for a decade."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do" he snapped at me

"Scott I know you miss her but you've gotten out of control, you refuse to be any emotion close to happy, don't run away from this it will only make it worse."

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HERE"

"Your right I didn't, but I know that your grief is getting dangerously unhealthy, I'm not saying forget about her, but you have to move on"

"HOW I FEEL ISN'T ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS"

"If your grief becomes a liability then it will become my business, mark my words Scott Summers that day will come. You heard Xavier, we need you, and that means all of you, and if both your head and heart aren't here then there is the door see you later."

I left as he slammed the door shut. With a sigh I walk back to the kitchen where was wearing a Sherlock holmes hat and was holding a magnifying glass. The second he saw me, he walked right up to me.

"Alex where you this morning between 9pm and now"

"Sleeping and listening to music why"

"Someone ate my jawbreaker stash"

"From the way you down those things, Bobby they did you a favour."

"HEY!"

"I meant your teeth Bobby, they will break and you'll have empty gums by the time your 25"

Before Bobby could say anything, Logan entered the Kitchen.

"Suit up," he ordered "We found storm, don't bother with Scott"

Bobby raised any eyebrow "Since when we looking for storm?"

Kitty squealed "Dose is matter we found her let's go"

I ran to my room, got changed, and ran to the debriefing room. Logan, Hank, and Emma were already there. I just sat down before Scott, Kitty, and Bobby came in

"Here is the plan" Logan told us "We go in, find Storm, and bring her back"

"That's it" I asked

"Nice plan" Emma scoffed

"I like it" Bobby said, I looked at him like he just grew another head. "What it's, simple, easy to remember, and leaves room to improvise."

"We need to get you a strait jacket" I joked, and he punched me in the arm.

"There is a thin line between brilliant and crazy, I cross it all the time" He said with a smile

"Alright enough wasting time" Logan spoke up. We filed down to where the blackbird was and I saw Forge carrying two buckets of water. By the looks of things, he had just polished the Jet and got it fixed. He saw us walking toward it and came running towards us. "NO, NO, NO!" He yelled as he tried to stop us but was pushed away by Hank. "I just got it working perfectly" We kept ignoring him. "Okay but this is just quick fly around the block right"

"Nope" Kitty said simply "Africa"

"Africa! But you guys…. But" He stuttered but he gave up. "Be gentle" I felt sorry that he worked so hard to get this thing flying perfectly. But Logan felt no sympathy.

"Yeah right, the first scratch is always the hardest" Then with a flash of his claws, and a predatory grin, he racked the claws against the metal of the jet, creating an ungodly sound and Forge looked like he was about to pass out. "Now you can relax" Logan said with a smirk as he climbed into and as the door closed the last thing we saw was a defeated looking Forge.

Once we took into the sky, I took out my ipod and the second "Blood and Thunder" by Mastodon came on, I feel asleep. What only felt like 10 minutes later I woke up as we were flying into a huge storm. "CRAP" I yelled as I saw the ground becoming flooded with water "OH COME ON" I yelled as I saw I monstrous tornado heading toward us. It engulfed us "I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK"

"Alex if you puke on any of us I will freeze you" Bobby threatened "No promises" I yelled back. I looked through the front and saw the tornado coming right at us.

"EVERYONE HANG ONE" Scott yelled

Now if I had to choose between going on a roller coaster that held the record for most loops, after eating an all you eat Las Vegas style buffet, and being in the blackbird like this. I'd pick the coaster.

We must have hit water, because the jet started to fill up with water fast. Kitty unbuckled her seatbelt and tried to help Logan and Hank get out. Scott blasted a hole in the roof, we all swam out, when I started to swim, I suddenly started to feel stronger. I was swimming faster than normal. When we reached the reservoir, I looked around at the damage. "This isn't good, Bobby come on we got a job to do" He froze an ice path. As we approached a figure in the air dressed in white whom I guessed had to be Storm. The rain which was already going at us hard, started to mix with hail.  
"Are you kidding me" I yelled as I concentrated as I watched the roots covered my hands like they did when I went up against Magneto. As they covered my hands, I wondered if it was only my hands that could be covered, so I focused harder, clearing my mind just becoming one with the plants around me.

"Alex is that you" I heard Kitty asked. I opened my eyes and looked down at a puddle and what I saw nearly made my eyes pop out, my whole body was covered in roots, and my legs weren't covered as thickly as my face, chest, and fists. I was about to answer to Kitty when I saw Bobby get knocked out by one of the roofs of the huts. Kitty ran to go rescue him but got hit in the head. Hank jumped into the water to rescue them.

"Keep going, they're okay"

I took the lead and started punching at all the hail that was raining down at me. Scott occasionally blasted a stone as Logan slashed at them. Emma just turned her whole body into diamond what walked by us subtly gloating

"Diamond?" Logan asked her tapping on her shoulder with his claws.

"It isn't my favourite form" she smugly replied "It prevents me from using my telepathy"

"Want some cheese with your wine" I asked sarcastically

We raced to the top as we stared at the flying woman.

"There she is" Logan said

"Shoot her" Emma told Scott"

"Are you insane" He yelled

"It's her or Africa take your pick"

"Wait I got an idea" I said "But I need cover" I closed my eyes as the roots covering my body slowly left and went back into the earth. I raised my fist into the air and huge roots erupted from the earth Scott, Logan, and Emma watched in silent awe as they grabbed at Storm by the hands and feet, which caused the weather to calm down a little. I threw my fists down and storm came flying down towards us, Logan raced and caught her. I fell down to my knees.

"NO" She cried her arms reaching for the air.

"Storm listen to me" Logan cried, trying to hold her still, Emma went up to her and pressed her hands to her head, then suddenly flew backwards into Scott's arms.

"Frost what's happening" Logan asked

"Someone's invaded her mind" she panted "Shadow King, he's made her believe that Africa is burning"

"Can't this shit ever be easier" I groaned

"Can you stop him" Logan asked

"No he's too strong" Emma said "But she knows the truth"

Logan turned to Storm "Let it go Storm! It was all a lie" The black in her eyes disappeared and was replaced by a bright blue. She gasped at what she saw, she let go of Logan, she lifted up her hands, her eyes grew white and the weather cleared.

"NO!" Storm's mouth said, but it didn't sound like her voice. The hairs on my neck stood up as I knew it was the voice of Shadow King. Storm fell back and Logan caught her.

"Give up Shadow King, you used her up, her strength is gone"

"Then you will be the one who finished her" Shadow King said he used Storm's hand to reach for Logan's face and some black slime went from Storm's hands to Logan's face.

"What's Happening" Scott demanded

"He's exchanging bodies" Emma explained as some ghostly form of Emma raced towards Logan; she picked up the Shadow King and threw him out of Logan's body. I have to say that seeing his face, it's definitely making lean over the throw up scale.

I watched as Emma and the Shadow King were duking it out, Logan was considering the situation carefully, his lips curled into a small smile as he picked up Storm's body and Scott picked up Emma.

"Can't we do anything to help her" I yelled watching Emma getting her ass handed to her.

"We are" Logan stated firmly. "Seems to me that the Shadow King needs a host, otherwise he could live without one. We are gonna get rid of the host bodies, which might weaken him enough for Emma to take him down."

"If that plan fails" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Then we are in trouble"

I followed his lead; we waited in a small alcove. I paced back and forth hoping to see some form of life from either woman. Storm suddenly stood up and walked out and saw the damage she had done.

"It wasn't you fault" I told her "You thought you were helping"

"It's still my fault" she said quietly

"There was no way you could have known" said a voice I turned around and saw the White Queen stand up. "The Shadow King was extremely powerful, don't blame yourself"

Hearing the sound of feet, I saw all the natives, plus Kitty, Bobby, and Hank. No words needed to be spoken, because none needed to be. Seeing all these happy faces gave me a feeling that was amazing I can't describe it. Even frosty Emma was smiling.

As we were getting ready to leave, I saw the blackbird, and all my feeling of wanting to throw up, came back, I ran to a bush, and let it all out.

"Flower Power when did you eat chili fries." Logan asked.

"I saw them in the fridge on a blue plate last night when I was hungry"

"HEY THOSE WERE MY CHILI FRIES" Bobby yelled at me

"Sorry"


	5. Theives Gambit

I cursed as I hit the mat again for what seemed like a million times.

"Again" He ordered

"This time with powers" I asked Scott with a smug look

"Absolutely not" he replied

"Aw you're no fun"

"I'm training you to be better than that"

"Better than my best?" I asked him while panting

"You're powers don't define you, right now there are humans who looking for ways to take away your powers away from you what are you gonna do then?"

"Is this how Charles trained you?" I asked as I charged at him.

"Of course" as he blasted me with his visor, I flew back and hit the wall with my back. "HEY, what the hell you said no powers"

"I said no powers for you, humans aren't gonna fight fair against you, they are going to find ways to get control of the situation, always act, not react, keep the fight on your terms, now AGAIN!"

"WHY ARE YOU RIDING ME SO HARD GET OFF MY BACK, I ALREADY KNOW HOW TO FIGHT"

"AGAIN ALEX WE ARE GONNA DO THIS UNTIL YOU BEAT ME"

"ENOUGH!" I snapped and suddenly giant roots showed out of nowhere and started attacking Scott.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" A voice bellowed "Oh shit" I thought "Busted"

"What are you two gentlemen doing I can smell the testosterone from here"

_Oh great the last thing I need is the nagging white queen._

"_Young Alexander it is not the best idea to insult a one of the world's most powerful telepaths, especially when she is in the same room."_

"_Why scared that my insult will result in stress which results in fracture lines, which by the way are starting to sh- OW! OW! OW! OW! OKAY MERCY" _

"_There now that will teach you to respect your elders" _

At that point I had enough. "I don't need this I'm too bed I left and went to my room, and changed into some loose fitting track pants and a Led Zeppelin T-Shirt. I walked into the kitchen and started to make some hot chocolate when I saw Logan walk in and sit on a chair. I noticed he wasn't happy "Hey Logan, you ok?" I asked with concern.

He sighed. "The MRD chased a little girl into a crowded area of town, scared her so bad she lost control of her powers and 'put the public in danger'," he said with a snort.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, I got to her before the MRD's did, but it was close. And this incident is just going to make the public hate us even more, even though it wasn't her fault."

"It really sucks, Logan," Is aid with a heavy sigh. "But there's not much we can do except try to be there and stop them whenever we can."

"I know, I just wish I could help these kids more with their powers like Chuck did. But I can't."

"There's no use wallowing in what you can or can't do. All you can do is do your best."

Logan nodded and sighed. "Yeah." There was a long moment of silence before I stretched and straightened from my position by the wall.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed."See you in the morning, Logan."

"You too kid."

I walked to my room. The second I hit the pillows, my eyes lost the battle to stay open. While I was sleeping I woke up and found myself in the kitchen. I knew for a fact I don't sleep walk, I tried walking but couldn't move I could move my head. I turned to see my reflection in the mirror and what I saw nearly gave me a heart attack. I was the plant on the island. The shock itself woke me up, my alarm clock flashed 1:30 am at me. I groaned and then I heard the telltale footsteps of someone sneaking around. I went into stealth mode right away, rolling onto the balls of my feet and tiptoeing down the hall to Forge's lab. I snuck forward a few more inches and peered carefully around the corner to find our intruder.

It was a big fellow. Not fat, but tall, at least six feet. He wore some sort of trench coat, and from the odd glints on it, it would seem as though there were metal plates on them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded roughly, suppressed rage in my voice. I felt an extraordinary amount of satisfaction when he jumped and whirled around to face me, obviously startled by my words.

"Who Moi?" he stammered in a thick Cajun Accent

"Don't you moi me!" I growled. I stalked towards him and jabbed a finger into his chest. "You broke into my home! You can't expect me to be happy!"

"What are you trying to steal anyways?" I looked over his shoulder at the safe that had been blasted open. A small circular case rested within, I interrupted him before he had a chance to take it out. Still, I knew what was in that case. "The collar," I hissed. "You were trying to steal the collar that for one, isn't safe to use and two will be used against mutants! What for? Some money?"

"A lot o' money!" he said defensively.

"And that makes things better, does it?" I demanded. I stared at him, and he looked back at me pathetically. Finally I sighed and my anger left, leaving me to deal with the bitter disappointment alone.

"Why are you doing this?"

He smiled. "Rule number five o' the t'ieves guild: always go t'rough wit' your deals. We all 'ave t' make a livin' some 'ow. I'm just a little bit more dishonest dan ot'ers."Then suddenly everything went black.

"Kid, kid, wake up!" I heard Logan's voice, but it was faint as though coming from a long distance. I struggled through the blackness towards it, but did I really want to get up? The darkness did feel really nice…I blinked at Logan's shirtless figure. "What's going on?"

"The collar is gone."

"It is? Crap! I'll get suited up and meet you at the garage."

"You got five minutes, kid, or I'll leave without you."

I rolled my eyes. "Should I get the others?"

"No time. Besides, we should be able to handle it."

I nodded and raced out the still smoking doorway and up to my room and changed into my camo uniform.

I raced to the garage. Logan was already waiting for me on his bike, and extra helmet in hand. I pulled it on and climbed on behind him, clutching his waist desperately as he roared out of the driveway. It was going to be a long night.

"De collar, as promised." He passed over the container that held the collar and waited patiently as she passed over two briefcases full of cash.

"Your fee as promised. And a bonus," she said. Her voice grated on his nerves, but he kept a pleasant smile on his face.

"For?" he asked, though he suspected he already knew the answer.

"Your silence. This transaction never happened." She stepped on the gas and squealed away. He winced as the sound assaulted his ears and turned away from the retreating car.

"Dey never do," he murmured to himself. He slung the briefcases over his shoulder and walked out the side door. He just made a lot of money, so why did he feel so uncomfortable?

"Are you sure he's here?" I whispered to Logan as I used the wind to propel us onto the roof.

"Positive."

I shrugged and followed Logan over the roof of an abandoned warehouse. We slunk over to a small window and looked down as just as a little red car roared away. I spotted him walking away with two cases of money over a shoulder and my anger doubled. I wanted to hit him so bad. Silently Logan and I slunk to the side of the roof and watched as he jumped over the railing and walked towards the general direction of Logan's bike. He saw it; we were caught. I didn't feel disappointed though, just a rush of adrenaline as I jumped to the ground. We snuck up behind He but hesitated a bit as he paused.

"I sense someone is angry, yeah?" He turned around, saw Logan and grinned. "Yeah!"

"The collar, bub. Now!" Logan growled, brandishing his claws in He's face.

"I wouldn't go for the head, Logan," I growled as I stepped forward. his smirk faltered when he saw me glaring at him. "It's much to large to anything to cut through."

Logan bared his teeth in a rather feral smile. "Perhaps something a little more precious, hmm?" His claws lowered dramatically and I felt a surprising amount of satisfaction when I saw the slightly alarmed look he gave his nether regions.

"It's too late, my friends. It's already been converted into cash." He tried to play cool, but I saw the bead of sweat on his forehead.

Logan growled. "So who has it?"

"I didn't get 'er name. But she may 'ave given me 'er card." He reached into his trench coat and alarm bells went off in my head. "Ah, yes." He pulled out a playing card instead and I realized exactly why instincts were shrieking. "Ah, sorry. It's one o' mine." It began to glow magenta and I was already darting forwards.

I pushed Logan out of the way with a root just as he flicked it, but unfortunately I didn't move fast enough to get myself out of the way. Time seemed to go in slow motion for a moment as the purple card came soaring in my direction. For some reason I noticed the look of horror as he realized the card was flying towards me, then I was holding my hands in front of my face in an attempt to control the fire that would soon appear.

I succeeded halfway. I didn't get burned, but the force of the explosion was enough to send me flying backwards a few feet. I hit the ground hard and got the air knocked out of me. I could only lay there and wheeze, trying to get my breath back for a few minutes. It was another explosion a couple minutes later that brought me back to reality.

Carefully I staggered to my feet and wobbled over to the fire. I brushed it out of my way carelessly and stumbled into the building just in time to see He and Logan going at it. Logan was gracefully leaping out the way of glowing cards and suddenly a lid from a barrel came soaring through the air towards Him. HE caught it, made it glow and sent it soaring in Logan's direction again. I flinched at the resulting explosion and stared with horror at the fire, with no trace of Logan.

I snarled wordlessly and approached Him from behind. He turned to face me just in time to receive a fist to the face. He staggered backwards with a cry and stared at me. I was breathing heavily with rage, and I noticed the fire around us rose and fell as I breathed too. It was rather exhilarating to have that much power at my fingertips, and his surprised and fearful expression was rather satisfying.

"You bastard," I snarled."

"I'm going to—" A heavy hand on my shoulder made me stop and I looked over my shoulder to see Logan. He smiled at me gently then approached He. His claws extended with a snikt and Logan coldly pressed them against his throat.

"Who'd you sell the collar to?" Logan growled.

"Rule number one o' de t'ieves guild. Never reveal a client," He said stubbornly. "That collar going to be used against a lot mutants because of you," I snarled. "How can you stand that on your conscious?"

"You sold out your kind for a little cash!" Logan roared.

"Absolument non! I sold out my kind for a large amount o' cash. Dere is a difference."

Logan glared at him for a moment then plunged his claws into the briefcases. "This cash?" Logan asked, holding it up to see.

"'xactly," He murmured. Suddenly Logan reared back and threw the bags into the fire. "Non!" He cried. I smirked evilly as He turned to me, horror and anger etched on his face. "Are you insane?" He demanded as he watched his money burn.

"Probably," Logan said. "'Cause I'm going to hire you. Just lead me to your buyer, and I'll pay you double."

"You're some'ow under de impression I know where she is," He sneered.

"Rule number two of the thieves guild: always know your customers," Logan said easily.

He stared at Logan for a moment then grinned, a light of excitement coming to his eyes. "Well, dat changes t'ings."

"No," I snarled. "We can find her without him, Logan. Let's just leave him here."

Logan shook his head. "I can't trace her scent, not with this fire clogging the air. We need him to find her. Don't let your anger get in the way of the job, Taylor," he said sternly. I bit my lip and looked away, hating that Logan was right.

"All done?" He asked and Logan nodded. "Let's get started den," He said.

I grudgingly followed the two men outside and Logan and I followed him to another district of seemingly abandoned warehouse, but to one in particular where a guard stood writing on a notepad with a damaged roadblock scattered along the road.

"What is this place?" Logan asked.

"Don't know, but my client come 'ere quite often," He easily responded.

"Can we just get this over with?" I demanded stiffly.

Logan nodded. "Right, Alex, knock out the guard."

"My pleasure." I concentrated and some roots slithered from the ground and covered my hands. I snuck up behind the guard and punched him on the top of the head. He whistled.

"I'm impressed. Remind me not t' get on your bad side."

"Too late for that," I grumbled and led the way to the buildings.

"Hey, 'xcuse me!" He protested as Logan and I hurried across the yard. "Where do you t'ink you're going?"

"Where do you think, genius," I said snidely.

"You 'ired me for my skills, huh" He said, stopping Logan with a hand on his shoulder. "Den allow me t' use dem."

"Don't see what's wrong with just slashing my way in there, kicking everyone in there through a wall and taking the collar back."

He laughed. "An excellent plan B. But let's start wit' a little more subtle approach, shall we?" He pointed up to the water tower with a ladder leading up close to the roof. He raced over there and we reluctantly followed. Logan and I watched as He started climbing the water tower then Logan turned to me with and arched eyebrow. I smirked and waved my hands, creating a wind that deposited up gently on the roof while He jumped across and fell to his knees. He and I had a brief glaring contest while Logan looked on, unimpressed.

"So now what?" he demanded. "Air ducts?"

He chuckled. "On in de world of cinema. In de real world, dey never hold." Instead he crouched by the ground and traced a purple circle on the roof with his finger. The area within the circle also turned purple and suddenly there was a smoking hole. He got to his feet and silently offered for one of us to go first. When neither of us budged he shrugged and jumped. Logan followed after and I floated to the ground once he was out of the way.

By the time I was down there, He and Logan had dealt with the scientists dressed in funny looking white suits and He opened the sliding glass door without breaking any alarms by blowing up the keypad. Quietly we walked over to the railing and looked down where the lady form the car and an older looking man worked.

"Dat's my client," He murmured.

I eyed her. "She kind of reminds me of Emma," I said thoughtfully. Logan snorted with amusement and He looked slightly put out by being left out of the joke.

"Dat scoundrel, 'owever, I do not know," he said pointing at the man.

Logan straightened and growled. "Name's Bolivar Trask. He's the gadget man behind the MRD." I hissed but Logan continued. "Which means it was Senator Kelly who wanted the collar."

"Ah," He said with a smile. "Well, for an added fee I could devise a strategy for stealin' de collar back, den you—"

"Let's just go with mine," Logan interrupted.

"Which is?" He questioned.

"Plan B," Logan snarled as he unsheathed his claws and launched himself over the rail.

For the next few moments it was absolute chaos. The three of us fought against Bolivar and He's client, trying to get at the collar. The woman got her hands on it and tried to escape to her car, but he was there and smirking unabashedly at her.

"I don't t'ink so," he murmured. "Now 'and over dat collar."

"We had a deal," she snarled.

"And now we 'ave a new one. You 'and over dat collar, and I convince my friend t' leave you in one piece. Logan burst out of the crates that she blasted him into and snarled angrily. The girl raised her gun and pointed in threateningly at him.

"Get away from my car!" she cried as He made it turned purple.

"As you wish," he murmured, bowing as he backed away then burst into a run. Like an idiot the girl ran towards the car just as it exploded. The collar fell out of her hands and I picked it up as I raced by. Quickly I stuffed it down my shirt, making it rather uncomfortable, but I figured it was pretty safe. That is until Trask started shooting little green lasers at me.

I yelped with pain and was launched a few feet away by the force of the gun. I rubbed my head and suddenly four more guns were pointed at me.

"Ah, crap," I murmured. Suddenly they started blasting at me. I pounded on the floor with a fist and roots rose up to make a nice little wall between me and the guns. I listened to the guns pounding on it, and I knew that they wouldn't last.

"Alex, pass the collar!" Logan bellowed.

Quickly I pulled out the collar and tossed it in his direction. I breathed a sigh of relief as Trask pointed the guns at Logan who quickly ducked behind a pillar. With the guns pointing the other way I was able to get out of my hiding place and race away. That is, until Trask saw me, and the guns started firing at all three of us. I ducked behind a pillar and flinched as the guns blew part of it away.

I yelped as little bits of debris cut into my skin, and frantically tried to think of a way out of the sticky situation, when suddenly there was a loud boom. I looked and saw that Logan had trashed the room where Trask was. Then I looked over saw that there was a Sentinal Prowler chasing our thief. I ran out of my hiding place and thrust my hands out and vines sprouted from the ground and grabbed the giant tin can around it's legs. It was putting up a fight though.

'LOGAN, ANYTIME NOW WOULD BE NICE PLEASE." He saw me and leapt at the Sentinal and slashed at it. I fell on my hands and knees sweating. What happened last time I went up against one of those things I tore it apart. Now I could barely hold it still. What's going on.

"ALEX TAKE COVER." Logan yelled at me. I ran as the other prowler started to fire. I looked over and saw Logan handing the collar over to the guy. My face turned to pure rage as he left us to fight the giant thing. After ripping it to shreds, Logan and I left the warehouse, our uniforms smoldering and burned.

"Great we lost the collar thanks to you." I snapped at him.

"What are you talking about." Logan asked me with a smile as he took out the collar. "You should pay more attention flower power, you only saw the case." He laughed, I took off my mask and Logan's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" I asked

"Alex what's wrong with your eyes."

"What do you mean, I'm fine."

"Go look in a mirror." I ran to the motorcycle mirror and looked and nearly fainted in shock. My eyes had turned complete green, no pupils or anything. Just dark green eyes, we headed back to the mansion. When we entered the kitchen, everyone looked like they were ready to eat breakfast. Logan dropped the collar onto the table.

"We need better locks." He snarled.  
"Now if anyone doesn't mind I'm going to get some sleep, and unless it's a mission, a new student or member, or the mansion is about to be destroyed don't wake me up." I grumbled as I walked to my room and finally got some sleep.


End file.
